Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used in the care and maintenance of hands for hygienic, medical, cosmetic, artistic and other purposes, and in particular to a hand stabilizer for bracing one's hand while using it to perform tasks requiring higher levels of manual dexterity. For example, a hand stabilizer can be used to stabilize a person's non-dominant hand to facilitate applying nail polish to or otherwise decorating the fingernails of the person's dominant hand.
Description of the Related Art
Many tasks requiring manual dexterity are more difficult to perform when using one's non-dominant hand. Applying nail polish to one's fingernails, for example, is a delicate and precise operation requiring a high level of precision. Generally it is easier to decorate the fingernails on one's non-dominant hand using the dominant hand because it is easier to control the dominant hand than the non-dominant hand. Conversely, it is more difficult to decorate the fingernails on one's dominant hand because the non-dominant hand must be used. For example, applying polish to the small and difficult-to-access outermost edge of the fingernail on the little finger on one's dominant hand can be awkward and frustrating.
There is, therefore, a longstanding need for a device that will compensate for the diminished degree of control available when the non-dominant hand must be used to perform tasks requiring fine motor skills such as fingernail polishing and decorating.